Theresa Greenwood
Theresa Greenwood is the adopted daughter of the President of the Federation. After the tragic death of her parents, she was sent to live with her older sister who treated her more like a servant. She lives in the attic with a little mouse until her situation was discovered and she was adopted by the Greenwood family. Background Information Theresa Greenwood is the 20th child for Raymond Sparks (2346-2390) and Jean Sparks (2344-2390). She was adopted by Christopher Greenwood CP (2346) and Moira Greenwood in December 2395. After a fire in a shuttle en route from a wedding killed the parents and several older siblings in May, 2390, Theresa was sent to live with her older sister Brittany, who was abusive and used her more like a servant. When a cousin discovered this, Moira and Christopher took her into their home, eventually adopting her fully. She was adopted with her older brother Peter Greenwood (2381) and joined the family already including full siblings Megan Easton (2378), Willow Greenwood, Vincent Greenwood (2390) - all formally Sparks. The siblings that died include Abraham, Caleb, Daisy, Evelyn, Francis, George, Hannah, Iris, Jeremy, Kevin and Landon, all born between 2361 to 2377. The surviving siblings include Nathan and Olliander who were sent to live with Iskander al-Khalid CP and Margianne al-Khalid near Bajor with Megan. While Quinn and Robyn remained with Brittany until child services removed them from the home and they were adopted by other families. Sawyer Sparks (2384) stayed with his brother Caleb, while Peter (2381) was sent to a foster home for troubled boys and Upton (2388) was sent to live with an Aunt on Earth - Peter later being adopted by the Greenwood's as well. With their first child when they were 19 and 17 respectively the Sparks raised him and his 25 siblings with the idea that all children are blessings, and that family is the central core of life. Personal Life Lucian Knight CP (2396-2402): Meeting as Theresa's personal guard, they got closer through a series of attacks on Ressa, making him her protector. In 2402 when he was injected with the Parvime Virus, he became imprinted on her. Taking her virginity while under the influence of the virus, even after being cured, he realized he had an emotional and possessive attachment. With her parents worried about their connection, they were no longer allowed to associate. In general, his alternate personality Luke has imprinted on Theresa and considers her his mate. After exposure therapy to try and mend their relationship, the two's primal instincts towards the other lessened and have become more platonic. Mason Sorna (2402-2403): Theresa met her boyfriend Mason as a mutual family friend as her father is the President and his father is the Vice President. They got to know each other more in 2402 after Ressa expressed her interest in activism. Organizing several events they formed a bond and eventually began to seriously date. They eventually broke up when Mason went to university, but remain friends. Education and Career Theresa is expected to graduate highschool in 2405. She attends a private school with her friends Dexter Norad and Mason Sorna. Category:Laura's Character Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:August Category:2387 Category:All Characters